The Kingdom with Lost Treasures
by daydreamer 1611
Summary: Two kingdoms. One conquered, one in joy. Two different people, two missing something important. When they meet will they find it? Rated T: Just in case. 1st fic No Flames please. Not your cup of tea get another cup. AN added not chapter sorry! HATUIS
1. prologue

I do not own Rise of the Guardians *

Chapter 1: The Meeting and The Attack

" Do you Nacht Stute Black take Toothiana Punjam Hy Loo North as your lovely wedded wife? " the persist asked " I do " a young man with black hair and pitch black eyes replied " And do you Toothiana Punjam Hy Loo North take Nacht Stute Black as your lovely wedded wife? ", " I-I do. " a young woman with curly brown hair, colourful highlights blending between them and magenta eyes.

**STOP THE WEDDING!"**

"Now, I know what your think. _What in the world is this? _" Raising her arms to her head, she revealed the charm bracelet adorning her right wrist. Her charms sparkling from her bracelet. She pulled back her hood, revealing her young face to her audience. Letting the material fall back gently from her curly hair, she lightly touched the only wooden charm on her bracelet as she lowered her arms. The small decoration flashed brilliantly, blinding the audience for a moment.

" You may be wondering, why I stopped you from reading this great story if I do say so myself. " She said, muttering the last part.

When the light cleared, her deep brown eyes were sparkling with mischief. The charm had transformed into a broom, with a blue orb on the top.

"It's quite simple really. This isn't how the story started. It really began more like this...

* * *

><p>Once there was a kingdom, now this kingdom was famous for bringing joy across the land. But today the villagers were very excited to see the baby of King North and Queen Seraphina. When it was born, it was a beautiful baby girl. She had curly brown hair with natural coloured highlights she had beautiful brown eyes and when she slept her thumb would always be in her mouth and she had the most precious smile ever. That's when they got the prefect name for her: Toothiana Punjam Hy Loo North. But in another kingdom not so far away there was a cold icy castle and they were also having a baby of there own. King Winter and Queen Icy was so proud when it was a handsome baby boy with white hair and blue eyes the colour of a frozen lake. They named him Jackson Overland Frost.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story has been official edited, with a help from RogueMudblood.**

**So thank you, thanks to this I might be a little more careful with my stories. **


	2. The Real Meeting and Attack

*** I do not own Rise of the Guardians * Wish I did tough ) :**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The <em><span>Real<span>_ Meeting and Attack

**8 Years Later ... ( In the Winter Kingdom ) **

" Mommy wake up, wake up, wake uppp " Queen Icy slowly opened her eyes moving her blue hair out of the way and smiled to see 8 year old Jackson Overland Frost attempting to climbing on top of her bed. " 5 more mins. " She replied covering her head with her blankets. " No you have to wake up nowww! " he whined, " Oh alright I'm up, I'm up " she said climbing out of her bed, " Mommy guess- guess whose birthday it is? " Jack said excited, " Hmmm, is it Mine? ", " No~ ", " Is it your father's? ", " No! ", Then who it? " She asked, " It's mineee! " Jack said jumping up and down, " Now that I think of it is you isn't it? Well let's go wake up your father, Yes? ", " already woke him up! He's downstairs. " He said already running down the stairs. When they reach downstairs they saw a grand feast fit for a king, in the middle of all of all of the delicious food was a 3 story cake with blue and white icing and a small snowflake on top. " WOW! LOOK AT THE CAKE! IT"S HUGE! " Jack marvelled at the grand cake. " Yep. now dig in! " a man with white hair and blue eyes walk out of the second entrance. Without a second thought Jack dived in grabbing a chicken leg in one hand and a apple in the other hand. After everyone was done with breakfast, Jack asked " Daddy can we go outside? Please, please, pleaseeeee! ", " Alright but only for a few minutes. " he answered " Yay! " Jack cheered running out of the castle. He called his pet humming bird: Zahn **(A/N: Tooth in German ) **and his white and black spotted horse: Wind. He rode across the forest all the way to the nearest kingdom: Belief. His parents sighed, thinking ' that kid really does have a lot of energy ' Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door and black-suited amour men came pouring out the door destroying everything in sight, when the room was empty all was left but a man with black hair and soulless yellow eyes, a boy with the same black hair and eyes and Queen Icy and King Winter lying lifeless on the cold ground.

**( At the Belief Kingdom ) **

" Tooth, Tooth, Tooth wake up you said that you would come to the parade with us. ", " Which parade? " Tooth said tiredly " You know the one that celebrates the day of good memories and at midnight everyone grabs there tooth canter and relive the good times. " , " Oh that one, okay I'm up. " Tooth said slowly getting up seeing her seven sisters and her favourite: Baby Tooth, they named her that because she looks almost like Tooth. " Yay! let's go! " , " Fine let me just change." A few minutes after she change they all headed down in to the village. " Alright now everyone stay where I can see you and... " Tooth turned around to see that all of her sisters were gone " * sigh * " Tooth sighed she walked to a near by bench watching the clouds, when she started getting bored she went and bought a juicy apple, she was about to eat it when a horse toke her apple. " Hey! " she shouted in anger, she turn to see the owner of the horse. He was a young boy with white hair and blue eyes, she marched up to him and said " Watch your horse, he ate my apple. " , " I'm so sorry. Bad Wind, bad Wind, here is the money to buy another apple. " , " Thanks. " , " Do you um want to watch the parade with me, I know a really wicked view. " He said , " Sure, " He said walking away from her, " Well are you coming? " , " Yeah. " He stopped when we came at a tall tree. " Well here we are. " He said opening his arms, he then started climbing the tree " Are you coming? " He said, " Well, I, uh, never, um , climbed a tree. " she said sheepishly, " Oh well you just put on foot in front of the other. Like this. " He showed " O-Okay. " doing the same think that he did. When they reach the top it really was beautiful " Wow. " Tooth gasped " Yeah. " he said lying down on top of a branch. They said all night watching the parade when suddenly Tooth said " Oh no, I have to go see ya. " Tooth said remind that she had to pick up her sisters and ran away to the village. " Wait, where are you going? " But she was already gone. He then climbed on his horse and rode off. " Mommy, daddy I'm home. Where is everyone? " But then he yelp as he got pulled into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey listen up I got idea to get Rise of the Guardians * whispers * I'm going to kidnap Jack Frost then they would have to give me the company. If you want to save Jack Frost from me then review oh and also if you want me to continue it. **


	3. Invitation

**A/N: Hello people of the internet * I do not own Rise of the Guardians * ( yet... ) ( Something drops in the background ) Oh look at the time getting continue the story, bye. * speaks fast * ( BTW: thanks for my first review DDBwonderworker ) EDITED**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Invitation<p>

10 Years Later...

At the Kingdom of Winter/Nightmares

In this village there is a King called Pitch Black. He and his son Nacht Stute ( **A/N: Anyone who wanted to know what it means, it means Nightmare in German. )** Black ruled the former kingdom of winter. Some villagers call him the Bogeyman, but sadly those people did not last very long. But for 10 years in the dungeons there lay 18 year-old Jack Frost, " Boy wake up. " one guard said slowly the white-haired teen opened his eyes. " * sigh * " he said stretching, the guard open the gate and roughly threw him out, his humming bird flying out. The guard showed him to the kitchen and pushed him in. When he was done making breakfast for the royal family. The other servants toke the food from the kitchen and served the members of the royal family. When breakfast was over it was Jack's job to clean up, too bad they were messy eaters and when I mean messy, I mean messy, like food stains on the table cloth and food on the floor ,and occasionally food on the wall. He started scrubbing the floors when suddenly Nacht came in and spilled the soapy water on to the floor. " Opps, sorry Frost didn't see it there. " Nacht smirked evilly at Jack. " You know perfectly well what you did. " Jack said angrily, " I don't think father well be happy to see that you made a messed. "

" Your right Nacht. I won't would I Jack? " a voice came out of the shadows ' Oh no ' Jack thought his eyes widen with fear. " Now I see someone is eager to get so let's get dirty. " Pitch said shooting a load of black sand at him, sending him across the hall hitting the entrance door. wincing in pain Jack looked up to see Pitch staring at him he toke his pointer finger and raised Jack's chin. " Now Jack,before you go to clean up your mess, I want you to go get the mail, could you do that, it's easy seeing that your already here. " After Jack weakly nodded Pitch left with Nacht leaving Jack alone. When he had enough energy to get up he opened the gate and picked up the letters, he went through each of the letters, then saw a invitation, it said:

_Dear Household the Nightmare Kingdom_

_We, rulers of the Kingdom of Belief invite the Kingdom of Nightmares to the Masquerade Ball this Sunday._

_This Ball is being held at the Kingdom of Belief, all young men suitors are eligible to try to get the royal princess Toothiana Punjam Hy Loo North hand in marriage. All related members of royalty are allowed to come._

_From: The King and Queen of __Belief_

When Jack read that he almost did a happy dance on the spot. That means that for one day he could be normal, one day to see other places, other then the palace and the market when he goes to do groceries. He ran straight to the King's chamber shouting " Sir, sir. " When he opened the door he said " Sir, there was a invitation to a ball at the kingdom of belief, can I go. "

" And you take the princess's hand in marriage, No. " Pitch said taking the invitation out of Jack's hand

" But... " Jack began everything was ruined, his chance of freedom even if it was a day and his chance of being a equal.

" Get out. " Pitch ordered pointing towards the door. Jack walked out but then though ' The ball is at Sunday right? Well, I am going to that Ball and nothing is going to stop me. '

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well it was hard but I did, I successfully kidnap Jack Frost, Huh didn't think I could do it but I did it. So I did you like the story Jack?( Rips Tape off )**

**Jack: First of all Owww and second no why I'm I always the one getting hurt in stories.**

**Me: I don't know but I had an idea and I did it ( shrugs )**

**Jack: Okaaay**

**Me: ( grabs staff ) Cool what does this do. ( accidentally almost freezes Jacks head)**

**Jack: Hey that's my staff! ( struggles to get free )**

**Me: Na Na Boo Boo ( sticks it out mocking him ) this is going to be fun. ( smirks evilly )**

**Jack: Oh no. Hellllppppp! ( ****struggles )**

**See ya later day dreamer signing out, bye**


	4. Break-Out

**Me: Yolo today I have a ****special announcement: I AM MAKING ANOTHER STORY. **

**Jack: Yes! Please not be Rise of the Guardians. Please don't be Rise of the Guardians.**

**Me: Sorry Jack but it is going to be Rise of the Guardians, but alas you are not the only in this story... HARRY POTTER IS VISITING MY FANFICTION! YAAAAAA! Oh and do not worry fellow readers I am going to muti task. Here is the dealo. One week is going to be my ROTG and HP X-over and the other week is going to be the ROTG story. ( WARNING: I might have to skip one week or so because have clubs at school and homework sorry )**

**Jack: Can we get on with the story! **

**Me: Of course Jack, On with the...**

**My Mom: ( Walking up the stairs ) I hope your practicing your music, magic or muggle studies. **

**Me: I am mom! ( Throws Jack under my bed )**

**My Mom: ( walks out of my room ) **

**Me: Finally on with the story! P.S. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. ( Hey Guardians, Yeah I am taking to you come and get Jack before the Boogieman does. )**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Break-Out<p>

It has been days seen Jack had got the invitation, and he has been preparing for the days, for the day of Ball which should be in a couple of minutes. **( A/N: Sorry guys for the giant time laps, but I had to. I mean come on who wants to see me type a whole week of Jack getting prepared for the Ball. )** Suddenly a guard walked past the dungeons talking to the another guard. " Can you believe this the head guard lost the keys. This isa disaster. " One guard said Jack smiled at this yesterday to finish off his master plan he stole the head guard's master key. Also seen they were so stupid they only had one key. The second guard they looked at him. " Hey Jack, you don't think you can pick your lock, could you? " a young male guard with messy brown hair asked. " Sure thing Jamie." Jamie used to be a servant when he was 10 but became promoted by a random guy named Jim. " He quickly grabbed the key from his pocket and opened the door of the dungeon. " Thanks Jack, now his highness wants you to go prepared Nacht for the Ball. " Jack nodded and headed to Nacht's sleeping chamber. When he fanilly reached the chamber, he knocked on the door. " Enter. " a voice said, Jack slowly walked into a barely-lit room, when he was done getting Nacht's clothes together and ready, he stood there waiting further instructions. " It's said you should have seen your parents fight. " Nacht was staring at his suit and tie in the mirror, but turned around suddenly. " Oh wait you didn't. While they were fighting for theirs and your lives, you were dancing in the meadows." He added

" It wasn't my fault. "

" What was that " Nacht growled

" It wasn't my fault. " Jack retorted

" You never talk back to a royal. " Nacht said, his hands turning into giant balls of black sand.

Jack steped back a little but still stood tall. But before anyone could have blink Nacht threw a ball of black sand at him.

" Get out of my sight. " Nacht growled

Jack limped to the door ad sat on the floor of the cell. ' While they were fighting for theirs and your lives. ' Nacht's words echoed in his head. ' You were dancing in the meadows. ', ' I wasn't my fault. ' Jack's voice echoed. " I wasn't my fault, and I'm going to prove it. " Jack grabbed his clothes that he made himself, put on his masked and when it was 8pm he opened the door. " Wait. Where are you going. " a voice behind his asked. Jack slowly turned around, to come face to face with Jamie. " Jamie. " Jack gasped. " Without this. " Jamie showed what was behind his back: His staff. The one that he first started magic training with. " Thanks Jamie. ", " Jack remember to watch out for Pitch, he is most likely to be found with his daughter/the queen of belief Seraphina Pitchner North. " Jamie warned, " No way the queen couldn't be... " Jack was shocked with disbelief. " Go you don't have much time. " Jamie pushed Jack towards the exited. Jack went to the stable and grabbed Wind, and raced out to the kingdom of belief a trail of frost leading behind and quickly melting.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, we are almost at the ball. Finally, I would have wrote more but I have to plan out what to do when Jack is gets to the ball.<strong>

**Jack: HELP! ( shouting from under my bed )**

**Me: Keep your skirt on, I'm coming. _Lumos! _**

**Pitch: Hey who put on the lights!**

**Me: ( quickly grabbed Jack and toke off the light on my wand )**

**Jack: Thanks ( taking quick breaths )**

**Me: No problem. R&R and favourite **


	5. Catching Flowers

**A/N: I am so sorry I know I cost a lot of time and I know my story is not that ****popular and no one sees it much but I am continuing it and finishing it if the last think I do. Oh and if you went searching for my other story in ROTG x HP and it isn't there that is because I changed my mind and put in the HP only fics. **

**Jack: I'm still here you know.**

**Me: Yeah I know and I'm thinking of doing another story after I am finishing with this one**

**Jack: Whose starring in it now.**

**Me: ( nervous ) You.**

**Jack: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN I AM STILL GOING TIED UP HERE!?**

**Me: No. Your not staying here forever, I am trying to clear my name for easter**

**Jack: Why? **

**Me: Because I want more chocolate. I finished Halloween's candy and Valentine's candy days ago. Well on with the story! Jack why don't you do the disclaimer.**

**Jack: But-**

**Me: Now! ( pointing my wand at him )**

**Jack: okay okay, Day Dreamer does not own ROTG. ( Guests: ) Tangled, Brave and HTTYD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Catching Flowers<p>

At the Kingdom of Belief...

It was the night of the ball ,and Tooth was getting bored. " Merida, how did you deal with strangers who want to win your hand in your home. " Tooth said leaning her right arm on the throne rest, her gold bangles jingling down her arm. " I didn't, I turn my mother into a bear! But when she protected me from Mord'u, she started understanding. " Merida said taking a huge bite out of an apple. " So I am suppose to turn my mother into a bear. Got it. " Tooth noted nodding her head. " No~ your suppose to have fun. " Rapunzel corrected, after she said that a boy with a green shirt with a brown vest over, one leg metal and one with a brown-fur boot on the other, came walking over to Merida. " Um- w-would y-you care to have a dance w-with me? " He stammered, " Sure, I don't have anything to do anyway. What your 'ame anyway lass. " Merida asked putting down her apple and bow and arrow. " Hiccup. " Hiccup blushed, when Merida started to giggle. " Alright, come on Hiccup! " She pulled Hiccup away from Rapunzel and Tooth. Flynn, Rapunzel's finance came and asked if they could go to the garden together, she humbly accepted and left Tooth alone. " Bye Tooth. " Rapunzel waved and walked away from her. Tooth sighed, when she looked up she saw a man with white-hair and a white half mask with blue lining looking at everything in the palace even the walls. But he was mostly looking at the one wall that had her family tree on it. She then got up from her throne and walked up to him. When she was almost done dodging the guests and meeting the strange man. He bumped into her mother. " Ah Tooth, we were just talking about you. " North her father said squeezing her with a hug. " So this is the princess, I would like you to meet my son, Nacht Stute. ", ' Pitch Black. ' Tooth thought, her mother told her about him and how he toke out the Queen and King of Winter and all he cared about was power. " The pleasure is all mine, princess. " A boy with black eyes and hair leaned in and kissed her hand. " Yes. Well it was a pleasure to meet you all but I have to go. " she then left her blue and green dress and her curly brown hair flying behind her.

When she reached the end of the crowd, she tripped and fell flat on her face. " Oh, be careful. " the voice came from the masked man, he left her up to her feet. " Sorry, my name is Tooth. " Tooth said putting out her hand for a shake, but instead he pulled her towards the garden, not noticing Pitch creeping along. The man then toke a snow drop from the garden and gave to her. " Snowdrops are my favourite because they survive the harshest winters, like love. " the man then walked away. ' How cheesy. ' Tooth thought ' He thought I would fall for that. ' but followed him anyway. " My dream was to go discover different places, and my mother would say that love is like a snowdrop and to never give up. " He then looked up to the moon and smiled, it didn't last long though, he mumbled something but she couldn't hear it. " So. Whats your dream? " He said finally turning around with a smirk on his face. " Well, I dream, that I would bring happiness to all the innocent children in the world. " Tooth said looking down at her feet. Suddenly the clock strike 12. Tooth messed the panic on his face and pulled him into the castle. But then guards came from both directions, and grabbed the man. Panic and gasps spread across the room. " What is this about Pitch. " Seraphina growled. " Relax, dear Seraphina, this is actually the thief Jokul Frosti ! " Pitch claimed and ripped off his mask. " No. Please I didn't steal anything! " Jokul pleaded and struggled. " Then explain this. " Pitch toke out a staff that had a " G " shape hook on the top. " This is mine! " Pitch almost actually spat on Jokul's face. Jokul flinched " No, It's mine, Let me go, Please! " Jokul was almost in tears. Tooth was starting to belief him, but sadly his father didn't. " Send him to the dungeons, the balls cancel, everyone leave! Tooth will be marrying Nachte Stute Black! " North announced. " What! But father- " Tooth disagreed, " This is not up for discussion! " Jokul was pulled out of the room. When everyone one left, Pitch was smiling in victory ' I'll finally get my revenge on this pesky Kingdom of Belief and that brat. Everything is falling into place. '


	6. Disguises

**A/N: Hello people of the ****internet, I have a sorta special announcement: I will now be taking shout out requests, like if you have a birthday coming up or you want to celebrate a friend's birthday or if you just leave a funny comment or a link to fan art/any drawings. I might shout out to you once a week. The inspiration came a minecarft youtuber/gamer called stampylongnose/head. Also to everyone who asked I have two stories, so I updated once each week, and yes this is a Jack and Tooth romance, ( I would have use the match-up name but I forgot what it was, sorry. ) **

**Jack: Can I please get up from this chair, I have been stuck here forever. **

**Me: After I find out the flaw to this plan. I don't get it want I'm I doing wrong? Well while I try to figure this out, read the story below! **

**P.S. I do not own ROTG **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Disguises<p>

**Tooth's Room **

Tooth collapsed on top of her purple-slik bed. ' This is so unfair. I thought this ball, was where I chose the person from the ball I wanted to marry. I should've just stuck with turning my mom into a bear. ' Tooth thought. ' I can't believed I fell right into his trap, ugh. ' Tooth continued her train of thought. But in the back of her head she thought that the thief was innocent, she flashbacked to the time at the ball. ' He really looked like he was going to cry. That's it I am going down to that dungeon and demand a exclamation. But how? " Tooth then stared at the coat of armour, by her mirror ,and smiled

**At the council meeting**

At a huge round table there was all the allies of the King and Queen. " I say we kill him, he almost killed the princess, let him get a taste of his own medicine. " Aster the King of Hope suggested brutally. " No. I don't think that fits the crime. " North disagreed, " What told you that, your belly! " Aster retorted. While they were arguing Tsar Lunar the Xll the King of the Moon and Childhood mostly called Manny, MiM or Man in the Moon , and Sanderson Mansnoozie King of Dreams mostly called Sandy or Sandman, were signing to each other because Sandy could not speak. A few minutes before Seraphina and Nightlight the Night guard and the protector of Manny, went out to the garden to talk because they were old friends from the past. Manny started trying to get everyones attention, minutes later Sandy grew tired of waiting and tried to help, he then got really frustrated and toke a bell a servant was holding. Everyone turned toward him and Manny. " Thank-you Sandy. " Manny said calmly. " Me and Sandy was having a discussion and we thought that we can send him to THE  world. " Manny explained. " Prefect idea Manny. Should we do it now? " North asked everyone, " Of course we shou- " Aster was interupped by Manny " Maybe we should do it tomorrow, so that we can make sure everything is ready for the ceremony. " Manny said getting up and leaving the round table. Everyone left, but Sandy had the feeling that they were being watched, he suddenly turned around to see that nothing was there. ' Maybe I drank to much eggnog. ' Sandy shrugged ,and left the room.

**Jack's cell**

Jack was startled awake, but then just sighed ' It was just a dream. ' Jack thought. " Oh good your up. " A feminine voice assured, when he looked up he saw a coat of amour in front of him, not making any movements or sounds. He started pinching himself ' Let this be a dream. Let this be a dream. ' When he found out that this wasn't a dream he got up from the ground. " Who are you? " Jack asked. ' She sounds so familiar, but where? ' Jack thought. Suddenly she tripped and fell on the floor, the helmet falling off the amour and rolling away. " Stupid armour. " The girl mumbled as she climbed out of the suit. He saw the princess appear, strands of hair was sticking all around, she sighed " My name is princess Tooth and I am her for a exclamation. " She said proudly, putting her hands on her hips. Jack faceplamed ' Really this was the best they've got? ' Jack thought. " And for what your highness? " Jack asked asked leaning on the bars. " Why you didn't kill or kidnap me when you had the chance. " she said. " Because I wasn't going to, I just came to see what a real ball looked liked. If you haven't noticed I am a servant. I also never saw another kingdom in a long time. Also if you was going to ask that was really mine, it was taking from me was younger, and my kingdom was taking over. " this time Tooth faceplamed " Ha like your really the prince of the Kingdom of Winter. " Jack's tone turned serious " Then let me show you. " He then created some flurries from his hands and the bars were gaining frost on it. ' Okay you have the prince of winter in you dungeon. What do you do? Umm maybe... Yeah! Yeah, that would work. " She then grab the keys from her pocket that she toke with asking ( stealing ) ,and opened the gate, she then grabbed him and race towards the nearest window that was safe enough to jump down. " I am not leaving without my staff. " Jack protested. " Fine I'll get it tomorrow meet me in the garden at noon. " When he was about to jump, he said two lat words to Tooth " Bye Tooth, " Jack flirted. " Just get out of here Jokul. " Tooth blushed light red. When he was about to jumped he said " And it's Jack not Jokul. " Jack corrected and fancily jumping landing on the floor, climbing the wall and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I still haven't worked it out yet. Jack do you know what it is. **

**Jack: How about your lack of ability of planing. **

**Me: Don't make me curse you. ( points wand at him )**

**Jack: You wouldn't dare. ( narrows eyes )**

**Me: Oh yes I will Imperio. Why are you slapping yourself? Why you slapping yourself? * sighs * Never gets old. Well see ya later. Oh and don't forget to R&R **

**Jack: Stop it. ( whines ) **

**Me: Say that I don't lack the ability of planing.**

**Jack: You ( slap ) ow don't ( slap ) ow lack ( slap ) ow the ability of planing ( stops slapping himself ) **

**Me: Thank you ( smiles and putting wand back )**


	7. Not Goodbye Forever

**A/N: I just wrote this awesome chapter ****and then the Wi-fi cut out. Before I could save, so on with the story**

**Jack: Ah too bad that was a good chapter**

**Me: I know, I am going to cry in the corner**

**Jack: Well, While she does that I'll do the disclaimer: The crybaby in the corner over there, does not own ROTG**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Not Goodbye Forever<p>

Everyone was looking for Jokul Frosti. Pitch demanded that the brat... I mean the thief was capture. So the King send night guards, when everyone went in there chambers. Suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness of the kingdom and entered the garden. A few minutes later the figure started getting inpatient and climbed the balcony of the princess royal chambers and started shaking the princess awake. " Wake up.. wake up Tooth... " He said looking to see if anyone was watching them. " Hm, Whose there? " Tooth said fluttering her eyes open. " It's me, Jack. " Jack stated. " Oh shot, I almost forgot. " Tooth was startled awake, and grabbed a rectangular box from under her bed. Jack opened the box to see his staff, safe. " Thanks he said, not making eye contact. " Well, I guess this is goodbye. " Tooth said extending her hand towards Jack. See Jacks's face he didn't want to say goodbye. " Y-Yeah, I guess so. " Jack said extending his also, Tooth shook his hand roughly, then lay back down in her cozy bed and close her eyes. Jack was going to exit, when he doubled back, but sighed and left. When Tooth knew that he was gone, she opened her eyes, ' Maybe this was for the best. '

Jack was about to climb the wall that he entered with, when he heard a spear dragging across the floor. He slowly turned around, seeing a teen-age boy, with green eyes and white hair like Jack's. " Who are you? " Jack asked, " Nightlight, not that you would be needing it, where your heading to. " Nightlight threaten. ' Have I seen him before. ' Nightlight thought. " Before you empale me with your spear, I am just telling you that, I was just taking my staff from the princess. " Jack said slowly. " So you are here to threaten the princess to give back your weapon to you. But really a staff, you could have picked a better weapon? " Nightlight said lowering his spear. " Hey, how do you know what this can and cannot do? I'll show you. " Jack then taped the his staff against the vines on the wall next to him, the frost then began to spread. Nightlight's brain then clicked ' That's where I saw him from, King Lunar and I, used to go to the Kingdom of Winter before it was taking over!', " Your the long lost prince, I must tell the king! " Nightlight said in a hurry, but was stopped by Jack, " Wait you can't, everything will be fine, I will be a run-a-way with any work or deadlines and living my dream, and Tooth will be happy with her new found husband. Everything will be fine. " Jack's eyes dwelled with tears. " You like her, don't you? " Nightlight suggested, " What, no I do not like Tooth. I just met her, although she is kind-hearted and a little stubborn and.. Alright maybe I have a little crush on her. But she would never like me. " Jack admitted. " Alright I wouldn't turn you in, but be careful, Pitch is a dangerous to mess with. " Nightlight warned, Jack nodded and left the castle and the garden. ' I might not know what will come up next. But I do know this is not goodbye forever. ' Nightlight thought and joined the other night guards.

* * *

><p>At the Kingdom of Nightmares, Jamie was writing in his journal, in a house close to the woods, that he and his wife Pippa and adoptive daughter Emma lives in.<p>

_Dear Journal, _

_I wonder how Jack his doing, but my daughter Emma is suddenly not like she used to be, she now is shy and __secretive, I am worried that it is because of what happened in her past, although she doesn't remember much, and all we know is that we found on our doorstep, during the war, I am worried that she remembers and is not telling us. I hope we figure this out soon. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jamie Bennet_

After he was done he leaned back on his wooden chair, " Jamie, dinner's ready! " voice came from done the stairs. ' I hope Jack is okay. ' Jamie thought, and headed down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What is going to happen next, is Jack every see anything other then the four walls of my bedroom, find out in the next chapter ( remember R&R )**


	8. One Jump Ahead of a better life

**A/N: You know I said about the shouts and stuff, if you have anything wrong with my idea and don't want me to do it just say: I didn't like the idea ( insert reason here ), ( insert way to improve it ) I would really like if you did this thanks ( reader's name ). But please no swearing or bad things. **

**Jack: And why are you depressed **

**Me: Well, I did promise that I would let you go, and since my plan didn't work...**

**Jack: Yes, Yes... ( ****grinning ) **

**Me: I am letting you go.**

**Jack: YES! **

**Me: ( untying the ropes ) **

**Jack: ( leaps in the air and dash out the window )**

**Me: Okay well on with the stor...**

**( A portal comes out of nowhere and the guardians leap out ) **

**Bunny: alright wheres Jack sheila**

**Me: To late he left already and where were you 8 chapters ago**

**Bunny: Ummm**

**Me: Just get out of here. ( guardians leave ) As I was saying on with the story**

**P.S. I do not own ROTG and ( spoiler alert ) I do not own the songs that is come up **

* * *

><p>Chapter: A Jump Ahead of A Much More Better Life<p>

2 days later in Tooth's room, a beautiful wedding dress was laid down on her bed, it was a light purple and a green net sewn on the side of the dress. Tooth starred down on it wondering if she really wanted this, in the back of her head it felt that something made would happen if she made the wrong choice. ' But, what is the right choice? ' Tooth asked herself, the door than slammed open her youngest sister of seven, Tania, but most people call her Baby Tooth or BT for short because she looked exactly like her ,when she was younger. She climbed on top of the huge bed that was twice as the size of her. " Wow! Your going to look beautiful at the wedding in that. " Tania then looked up and saw her uncertain face. " What's wrong? " Tania asked. " Nothing. I was just wondering who I could have as a bride's maid. Maybe Tina or Margret or maybe even Lucy? Wait I have a better I idea, what about my favourite little sister! " Tooth suggested. " Really. I can't wait to tell mommy! Mommy! Tooth said that I can be here brides maid! " Tania dash out the door and into the corridor. Tooth laughed and shook her head, but then started starring at the dress again. ' This isn't right. Maybe all I need is a little fresh air. ' Tooth though and grab a pair of old fashion clothes and darted towards the gates ,and into the village with a basket in her hand. Suddenly all the villagers started to greet her.

_( Belle fr__om Beauty and the Beast )_

_Tooth: Little town. It's a quiet village._

_Just like the one before._

_Little town full of little people._

_Waking __up_ _to say..._

_Blacksmith: Hello_

_Baker: Hello_

_Housewife: Hello_

_( children giggling )_

_( A girl walking up to her and presenting a flower )_

_Little girl: Hello_

_Dog: Bark!_

_Tooth: There goes the baker with his tray like always. __  
><em>

__His same old bread he makes to sell.__

__Everyday just the same, as the day just came. __

__Baker: Your highness, don't care to stop, for a free sample of your wedding cake would you. I made it out of your favourite butter-cream frosting.__ He said holding out a fork.

_( Tooth grabs the fork and takes a small bite out of it )_

_Tooth: mhmmmmm. Leave 5 mins with that cake, and I would as big as the moon. Oh but, don't forget to add less sugar, you how I hate cavities. _

But, she didn't notice up in the castle, Pitch watching his plan fall in to place. He step back into the castle and look at the map. It was covered in black crosses but the one in the middle.

_Pitch: There she goes. _

_Smart but, clueless_

_No question is told._

_Plan is very bold. _

_No denying that it'll never ever fail._

_Except that white-hair boy..._

_Local carriage driver: Hello_

_Villager: Good day_

_Local carriage driver: How is your family?_

_Women shopper: Hello_

_Shopkeeper: Good day _

_( Shopkeeper leaning out to kiss the shopper's hand. But gets knocked on his head with a rolling pin from his wife )_

_Shopper: How is your wife? _

_A women with 5 babies: I NEED SIX EGGS!_

_Man buying pottery: That's to expensive. _

_Tooth: I want to see more than this provincial life!_

Tooth then, stopped at the old apple stand that she went to when she was a kid.

_Shopkeeper: Ah, Tooth welcome, I still remember when you were small. _

Tooth wasn't paying much attention before grabbing a apple and wondering towards the woods.

_3 men: Does she know whats in those woods there? _

_Bandits, Robbers, Thieves too._

_I wonder if she feeling well._

_3 girls: And at her wedding too. Who knows whats in there? Poor Tooth..._

_Tooth: I don't know why but I love the woods. It's mystery and childhood behind, I love this like home. _

She then traveled deeper didn't know that she will meet a familiar face.

* * *

><p>But hours after, Tooth entered the woods, Jack Frost was spearing havoc and mischief. A humming tied to a piece of string was being lowered down spy-style, on the apple cart that Tooth went to just seconds before. Just as it was going to reach the top of the apple-thief, the shopkeeper yelled, " The Winter Thief! Jokul Frosti is here. " That caught the local guards attention, ' The guy couldn't be a little more louder. ' Jack thought upset and leapt into action.<p>

_One Jump Ahead from Aladdin_

_Jack: Come on Zahn. Hurry!_

_Gotta keep on head of the breadline. _

He dodges a guard, but bumps into another and dodges a rather sharp sword, and instead he cuts a barrel, it revealing about a dozen fish. Jack well, being Jack, grabs the guard's belt and pulls down his pants revealing pink heart-shape underpants. " Yeah that is very manly Phil. " Jack laughed as ' Phil ' tries to pull his pants up.

_One swing ahead of the sword._

_I steal only what I can't afford. ( That's Everything )_

_One ahead of the lawmen. That's all, and that's no joke. _

Jack then starts to club a high group of barrels and pushes on down on a guard.

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke. _

_Guard(s): __Riffraff! Street Rat! Scoundrel!_

They then started throwing food. ' Come on guys, haven't your mom thought you to never play with food. ' Jack thought joking dodging it.

_Take That!_

_Jack: Just a little snack, guys. _

They roughly start shaking the platform that he was on. luckily there was a pipe that he swung on and landing in a girl's apartment.

_Guard(s): Rip him open, take it back, guys._

_Jack: I can take a hint. Gotta face facts your my only friend Zahn._

_Girl(s): Who? Oh, it's sad Jack hits the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime. _

_ Older Lady: I blame parents except he hasn't got 'em. _

_Jack: Gotta eat to live. Gotta steal to eat. _

_Tell you all about when I got the time. _

Jack jumped out the window and hid behind a man with freakishly large muscles.

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes._

_One skip ahead my doom. _

Sadly it didn't last long and he had to tip toe, like his life depended on it, which it kinda does.

_Next time gotta use nom de plume. _

Okay, do not asked me how he did this but he did hopscotch on a herd of sheep. leaving the guards trudging threw them.

_One Jump ahead of the hit men. _

_One hit ahead of the flock. _

_I think I'll go take a stroll around the block. _

While they were running for there lives. Zahn thought that the ring on the stall was for free, so he tried them on. But sadly it wasn't meant to be.

_Shopkeeper: Stop __thief. Vandal. Outrage. _

_Jack: Zahn!_

_Customer: Sandal!_

The guards then backed him up to the door. Lick was luckily on his side sort of. Because a fan-girl of Jack's opened the door and started screaming.

Jack_: Let's not be to hasty!_

_( The fan-girl opens the door and starts screaming )_

_Gotta eat to live. Gotta steal to eat._

_Otherwise we'll get along. _

They guards all had the idea to dog-pile him. But he was faster and snook out disguising himself like a vase. Zahn then grabbed a sword from a vase and tried holding it.

_A guard: He's got a sword!_

_Head guard: You idiots, we all got swords!_

_( Zahn drops the sword and flies to Jack )_

Jack then started climbing like spider-man.

_Jack: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats._

_One hop ahead of the hump._

_One trick ahead of disaster._

_There quick, but I'm much faster._

He then grabbed a carpet and hoped the wind and physics was in his favour.

_Here goes, better throw my hand in. Wish me happy landin'._

_All I gotta do is jump!_

He jumped the guards coming with him but he had a much smoother landing because the guards landing in fertilizer, well at least it was half-off.

* * *

><p>He walked to his pond, which he called home, to share his apple with Zahn. When he saw a girl, having a picnic. ' Who would come here? ' Jack thought slowly trying to get closer to the unknown girl.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys hope you liked it. It toke, forever, because my laptop died to I am doing it by my charger. It is also 9:05pm. So please review. I am also going to tell you that I am going to be doing a parody of a fairytale so vote in the poll in my profile. Thank you **


	9. I don't to live under you shadow

**A/N: Sorry for not updating lately but I was just starting up a new story and setting up a poll that I said that I would do last last week. I also have an ****school project to do. I really don't know if you read this but I just want to say sorry for that. **

**P.S. Everything you see/read here goes to the owner(s)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: I don't want to live under your shadow<p>

" Who are you? " A voice came from behind Tooth, making Tooth jump up and quickly turn around. " Whose there? " Tooth said trying to hide her fear ,but failing badly. The shadowily figure came out behind the tree. Tooth quickly remembered who that was. " Jack? It's me Tooth. " Tooth stated. " Tooth... Why are you here? " Jack questioned. " I-I always come here. Why are you here " Tooth said, " Well, I did try, but I felt a connection to this place, also I didn't have the money to cost the ticket... " Jack said mumbling the last few words, making Tooth giggle a little. Suddenly Wind came and no not the real wind I mean Wind the horse, she came galloping towards him trying to get his attention. " What is it girl? " Jack asked, trying to clam her down, in the background Tooth was looking at them with fear, ' Why is it so railed up like that? " a few minutes after Wind came, Zahn followed behind and was doing what Wind was doing. " Zahn, whats going on? " Jack asked looking confuse. Zahn then started flying the same place they came from. When they reached it all there was, was a small book. Jack and Tooth crept closer towards it, when they saw everything was safe, Jack carefully opened it. Inside of the book was a picture of a star and on every corner there was a symbol. On the top of the star was a circle, on the left there was a triangle with a straight line in middle, on the left bottom there was a upside down triangle with the same straight line in the middle, on the right bottom corner there was a triangle without the line and the right corner was an upside down triangle without the line. All the pages were blank, except on in the last page saying ' I pray that we will win this fight and be reunite ' the book was holding a snowdrop which didn't show any evidence of whittier. " What is this? "

Meanwhile in the Belief Kingdom, Pitch and Nacht were having a discussion. " We are so close, Nacht, they I'll, I mean you'll be king. " Pitch said cheerful. **( That is so rare. ) **" Stop calling me that, that's not my name! My name is Knight not Nacht, I can't believe you still don't remember. I bet mom would of. " Nacht I mean Knight said. " Stop complaining, we're living our dream. Why do you keep on bringing up that old hag? " Pitch asked. " She is not an old hag, she is my mother, and I am not living our dream I'm living your dream. I'm sick of living in your shadow, I want to be archer and earn my status not it given to me. " Knight retorted. " You'll see, you'll love being a king. " Pitch snared, while Knight glared back angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, did not see it coming, well a little, but Nacht's real name is Knight, no way, and what is that sign in the book, we <em>might<em> find out in the next chapter of THE KINGDOM OF LOST TREASURES!**


	10. AN plz read

**A/N: If you are reading this, I will be putting tho fic on hold for now. Not because I am abandoning it, it's because I need to edit the story, so hold on to your phone,laptop or any other device you have, and don't abandon me yet. Before I go, I would like to give a shout out to the ****reviewers:**

**Guest reviewer**

**julicaripilica**

Irene Kagamine and

DDBwonderworker.

**Thank you! See you in a couple of weeks, with a improved story. BTW, I am going to put the word 'EDITED' on the A/Ns so you know what's edited.**


	11. Mysterious figures

**A/N: No longer on HIATUS, well if hiatus means to pause, then yeah it's no longer that. I was just about to give up hope but then, the gears in my mind started turning and voila a chapter was born, But, sorry it's short, the gears stopped turning quickly, don't worry the journey starts when they find the wizard. Now, now with the story!**

**P.S. I do not own anything except the plot, thank you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: What do you know Sandy?<p>

Since that discover of the journal Jack and Tooth has been seeing each other more, after Tooth came home from the forest, she had headed straight to the library, which was odd, because Tooth wasn't known for reading much. When she was looking through a book called " Mysteries Times: They're Out There ", she spotted Sandy in the background. " Sandy! " Tooth said walking quickly over to him. When Sandy waved back, ' What's wrong Princess Toothiana? ' Sandy signed. " Sandy there is no need for formalities, your my closest friend. " Tooth argued. " But, there is something I would need to ask you? Do you know what... Oh, I don't know how to describe it... Hmmmmm... Oh! It was like this. " Tooth said quickly drawing a quick sketch of the drawing on the journal. The reason why, Tooth asked him, was because he was the second most known to know about ancient symbols, first place was Manny. When she was done it, she looked back at Sandy. His expression looked like someone just freeze his egg-nog, " Sandy? " Tooth said worried. Sandy was then knocked out of his trance, trying to put on a straight face but, you could tell his eyes were still widen, he signed ' Nothing, it means nothing. ' Tooth was not convinced though. " You know something, don't you Sandy. Please, you have to tell me it's important! " Tooth whined, doing the best puppy dog eyes ever seen in history of puppy dog eyes mockery. Inside, Sandy's heart was melting, and so he gave in. **( ****A/N Come on Sandy, I was rooting for you! Way to let me down. D: Jk! ) **' It's the five pure elements of human and nature kind... ' Sandy signed, leaving a puzzled Tooth. " What? Who made it? " Tooth asked. ' It was made by a great wizard, who knew, past, present and future. The reason why she is rarely spoken about, is because she was known as a mystery, all her gifts came with a price and all her secrets came with a riddle. ' Sandy warned. ' That means that she may know about the journal! ' Tooth thought. " Where can I find her? " Tooth asked. ' Don't tell me you are planing to search for her? ' Sandy asked worriedly. " Please Sandy! " Tooth begged. ' Fine, when you like her you will see, but the opposite she'll conceal. ' Sandy riddled, and walked away before he could saw anything else. ' Why does everything, have to have a riddle? Why can't they just say, " Go to the left and go to the right, and you'll see it straight ahead. " ' Tooth thought, before she walked out of the library, to find Jack.

When, she left the library, two shadows from familiar figures ran quickly out the door after.


	12. Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

**A/N: I have no idea why I get so emotionally when there is a review. But, It has been a weeks, maybe even months till I have got a review and even if it was 2 words. **

**sofi: please continue **

**Thank you! That's all I wanted to say... I know I am being emotional but today I checks my views and I had no idea, people read this. Well, on with the story! **

**P.S. I do not own anything other then the plot and ( spoiler alert ) OC's **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover<p>

2 hours before Tooth and Sandy were talking, Nacht was dealing with some anger issues. " It's so unfair, does even think what I want? No! " Nacht a.k.a Knight growled, kicking the post of his bed, but immediately regretting it. " Your highest, are you okay? " It was a little girl about 8 years old called Aletheia, she was abandon in front of the castle saying she had no where to stay, and was a orphan. She had honey golden hair, with the innocentest face you've ever seen. " Yes, Aletheia, what is it? " Knight's attitude suddenly changed. " I need you to come with me into the forest, your father says it's time for your archery lessons. " Aletheia said, later Knight's and Aletheia, went into the forest. When, suddenly she stop, " Aletheia, there's nobody here... " Knight said before he was knocked out.

When he woke up, he looked up rubbing his head, in pain. " Knight. How pleasant it is to have you here. " A familiar female young voice said. He looked up seeing nothing there. " Where's Aletheia? " Knight asked. " Don't worry about her, you'll see her soon enough. "," I need you to spy one a few friends, Tooth and Sandy... " The bodiless voice continued. " If you do that, you could have what you always wanted, to be free. Deal? " The voice said with a giggle. After a period of silence, he said " Deal. " Knight agreed. " Great, Willy! She will be coming, to keep a eye on you. " The voice said when a young girl, with untamed brown curly locks with a white circlet and a blue short silk dress, she looked about 14 years old. " Wait, can I see who I'm making a deal to? " Knight said narrowing her. She exit from the shadows revealing...

**( Oh cliff-hanger... Who is it? Another discussion to be in the reviews. If you already know... Are you sure? Are you really? Btw this isn't the end)**

2 hours later after the last chapter scene, Tooth went to look for Jack when Aletheia and a girl who looked like a modern day looking female mad hatter, ran by bumping into her. " Sorry... " Aletheia apologized. " It's okay, bye! " Tooth said quickly before rushing past. " Wait! Can we join you you highest? " The girl asked, giving a puppy dog face, but was resisted. " Sorry, little girl.. It's really dangerous. " Tooth said before leaving she heard " Oh, games! " behind her, and said, " This isn't a game... Stay here. " Seeing her running away, in front of her. " Wait! " Tooth said, running after her. " You would win, if you weren't blind... " the girl said behind her, as Tooth spines around she, the girl ran away, to join Aletheia again. ' Weird... ' Tooth said running to her perviously location.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who was that, I really don't know, I just didn't want it to look OOC. But, I'll give you a hint on what's happen. ( might be a spoiler alert, if you think about it )**

**Mysterious Voice: Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover **

**Girl: I write with my right hand **

**Willow: She is a orphan... **


	13. AN one word: vacation

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I am not abandoning this story and that I am just going on vacation to Europe and I need to prepare. I won't be back till September, so plz don 't abandon me, because I might be update it on Sat. Which is the day the pitchforks and torch store has a sale, and I'll be handing out tomatoes to those who are really angry. (We don't care ) Oh be quiet voice-in-my-head * sighs * imaginary friend, I'm I right? Whatcha going to do?**

**Well hola for now! ( I think hola means hello and goodbye in Hawaiian )**

**daydreamer 1611 out...**

**( fades off to black )**

**Me: Hey who turned off the lights ) **


	14. Hey, I have a secret

**A/N: I am so sorry, but I don't really have an exude, I think I'm not going to do this as a full time thing, so there might be a small gap, or a huge gap. But since it's closed to ****Thanksgiving and I'm bored, because I did all my homework at school ( such a rebel ;D ) **

**But, enough of me babbling, on with they story! ( It feels great saying that )**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: I don't know a tittle for this<p>

Right, um. Where was I?

Oh, now I remember.

So, Tooth dashed off into the forest living that weird girl and Aletheia behind.

When she finally reached the forest, she couldn't find him anywhere.

" Where is he? " She muttered.

" Up here. " A voice above said, but before she could look up something, or someone fell on her back and made her collapse from the weight.

When, everything went still, Jack was on top of Tooth, they both leaned closer, ready to kiss...

Until, Zahn came. ( Why?! Bird! Why? )

Jack embarrassed got off from on top of her.

" So, why are you here? " Jack asked.

" Because, I found out what that sign meant. "

" What? "

" If you didn't kept interrupting, you would have known by now. I don't exactly know what it means because, apparently everything has to come with a riddle. We have to find this wizard, who knows about it. But, we have to like her, to see her or something like that. " Tooth explained.

" Shh, be quiet. " Jack whispered.

" I wasn't talking "

" Be quiet. There is someone here. "

Tooth and Jack looked up in a tree, and saw a rabbit.

" Rabbit's can't climb tree's " Tooth said.

" I know that, and you know that. Do you also want to say that rabbit's can't fly, because I don't think he got the memo. " Jack said, looking at the flying jack rabbit. Suddenly it disappeared and a note was stuck on a branch.

Jack grabbed it, and read it out loud.

" _Let's play scavenger hunt._

_If you can find me the five elements, earth water, wind, fire and spirt._

_Then I will help you._

_If you don't then I will be force to commence battle. _

_I'll give you your first clue: The driest places, have the richest soil._

_Good Luck. _

_~ HD_

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys,<em>

_don't know what to say._

_the horse goes neigh._

_Hey guys, _

_I don't know what I am doing with my life ( jokes )_

_Now, please go review, and poe the fav, and follow thing ( pokes ) _

_BYEEEEEEEEEEE. _


End file.
